Dark Secrets
by Blackace70
Summary: Yusei was found inside capsule by Martha when he was a young boy. But what if he was planted in there for a reason? Secrets of his past begins to unravel as Yusei fights to clear his name while on the run from a Multi-National Naval Military. Meanwhile a mysterious foe has been unleashed on the world. Who is he? And what is his connection with Yusei?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Break In

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECURITY BREACH AT GATE 3!**

**INTRUDER HAS BEEN LOCATED IN THE NORTH QUADRENT AND IS MOVING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE UNDER GROUND BASE! ALL UNITS PREPARE TO ENGAGE!**

**EMERGENCY BATTLE FORMATIONS!**

**STANDARD BATTLE PROCEDURES INITIATED! LOCATE AND STOP THE INTRUDER FROM ENTERING THE SECURITY AREA! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT!**

**THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

The security alarm kept blaring as there was an explosion on one of the security wall emitting from the smoke wall a teenage woman about Early 20s. She had pure black hair with light blue highlights on her bangs that were swept to the side by a hair clip and black eyes; she wore a red and white sleeveless mid-rift shirt with black short shorts, a blue jeans jacket with a black interior and high heeled shoes with gold straps that went up towards her knees. She was currently holding two modernize revolver guns that were red and had black streaks on it as she shook her head in disappointment: _**MASOCHIST **_

Before she could take a step forward more security gate doors appeared in front of her locking her out. Masochist just sighed as she combined her two guns transforming it into a machine and shooting down the gate doors

"This is pathetic even for humans" she breathed as she walked to an elevator shaft "You think with what they were hiding in here they would beef up security more; not that it matters though."

Suddenly she started sprouted wings and a devils tail it was black and had red tracing around the edge "With what I'm after nothing is going to keep me from getting it."

She dived down the shaft quickly reading each floor number that sped past her. Once reaching her designated floor she stopped on a dime and flew through the corridors there she was greeted by an army of security drones armed and ready to fire. As the sentry robots started shooting Masochist did a baseball player slide while transforming her weapon into her two signature handguns and started shooting the sentry bots from below. As soon as she stopped sliding Masochist double kicked a giant robot that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere off its feet and onto the ground. Grabbing the robot by its legs and spun around in a 360 motion destroying the surrounding robots around her. Masochist then stopped and threw the giant robot towards the wall destroying it in the process. Masochist let out a huff of breath

"If it's not the poor excuse for security gate barricades it's these toys they call robots." Masochist sighed kicking a part of a destroyed sentry "They need to step their game up if they even hopes of catching me."

Unbeknownst to her she was about to get her wish…

-X-

Late in the afternoon of New Domino City off the coast of Domino Beach and far into the ocean was an unknown object moving at high speed. It zoomed across the water leaving a trail of water clouds behind it. This object wasn't a high speed jet ski nor was it a speed boat as a matter of fact it wasn't a machine at all. What was running along the water was a living being, a human to be exact. The human was a well-toned teenage boy around the age of 17 he had spiky black hair with golden highlights on it, crystal sapphire blue eyes, and a golden tattoo on the left side of his face; he was currently wearing black swimming trunks with red stripes on the sides. The young man smiled as he can to an abrupt stop on the water and spread his arms out to the side while he closed his eyes basking in the sun's rays**: **_**YUSEI FUDO**_

Yusei sighed as he leaned backward and let himself fall into the water; as he sank slowly he watched as schools of colorful fish swim past him even brush up against him a little bit. After sinking a few more feet he swam in an upward positions he starting spinning around slowly which started to speed up, soon after he had created a mini vortex in the water. He then used it to launch himself out of the water and into the air created an explosion. Yusei grinned widely as he watched the scene unfold; he cast a glance at his watch which was thankfully waterproof. Seeing the time reading 2:31 he let out another sigh before looking at the shore

"Guess it's time I headed back, Jack and Crow are probably done killing each other now."

Landing on the water he dashed towards the beach making a beeline for his runner; he dried himself off quickly and threw on his signature brown boots and a white tee with a light blue trim on the edges. He got on his duel runner but before he left he stared at the ocean one more time

"It's times and days like these that makes all of your life's hardship somewhat worth it."

Somewhere out far in the sea was a battalion of military battleships they were gray in color mounted with anti-air turrets and jets; on the side of the sides of each ships was the military's insignia which was a 'G' inside a red and blue circle that also had three spikes one at the top and two and the bottom. Inside the ship one of the ships officers was looking at Yusei through the monitors the officer turned to his commander who wore a navy blue jacket white pants and shoes; on his jackets were a bunch of badges he had obtained throughout his line of duty and on his shoulders were 5 gold stars each to show how high his rank was.

The officer saluted before speaking "Commander the target has been located on monitor, commence attack procedures?"

The commander looked at the sailor before nodding "Commence Granted"

-X-

Back with Masochist the winged woman who while she had to fend off many more of the useless robots had finally managed to reach the heart of where she was breaking into. She read the big bold words '_AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY' _as shestared the entrance to a room where on the other side was her reason for coming here. Now unlike the other doors that Masochist had practically decimated to get here this door was a lot different; it was bigger and a lot thicker than the others to tear down. But instead of being discouraged by that Masochist just smirked slyly when her eye caught another feature of the door; a control panel in front of her that required a number code to get in. She kept staring at the panel while she dug her hand into her chest and pulled out a golden star crossed shaped device, she threw it on top of the panel. All of the security firewall started getting tampered and soon after the coded was cracked and Masochist was granted access.

As the door slowly opened inside the room was entirely dark the only light illuminating was on the ground showing a pathway to the middle of the room. The moment the light pathway reached the end a huge shined down revealing a silver looking capsule with a black glass in the front. Masochist started towards it slowly trying to contain her joy, after searching all around she had finally found what she had been looking for. She reached the end of the pathway staring face to face with the capsule when the computer console started to power up and a holographic keyboard panel and monitor appeared

"So I finally found you; the Military G.U.N's top secret 'weapon' named Project: _**VANITY.**_" Masochist started typing into the computer while reading through all the information "Enter user data…aha…enter password."

Masochist closed her eyes thinking _"If I remember correctly then the password was…"_

"Or-Ri-Hi-Me" She said slowly as she typed in the words "Orihime"

"_**PASSWORD ACCEPTED" **_The computer droned out monotone _**"PLEASE INSERT CHAOS EMERALD INTO CONSOLE TO UNLOCK FULL ACCESS TO SUBJECT: VANITY."**_

Masochist pulled out a big purple gem and placed it into the small hole that was on the computer. The capsule flashed brightly for a few seconds before dying down

"_**YOU NOW HAVE FULL ACCESS TO SUBJECT: VANITY. DO YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE?"**_

Before Masochist could even reply the back-up sound alarms started blaring up, during one of her routes getting here Masochist had manage to destroy the alarms system to prevent any more of the squadron of being alerted. Masochist cursed herself as she started to sweat at the thought of being caught, nearly missing the computer's voice droning out again

"_**INSUFFICIENT TIME FOR RESPONSE; DO YOU WISH TO ACTIVATE SUBJECT: VANITY?"**_

Masochist snapped out of her stupor and responded "Yes"

"_**RESPONSE ACCEPTED; NOW ACTIVATING SUBJECT VANITY."**_

There was a loud hissing sound as the capsule started to open up slowly, inside the capsule revealed to be a teenage boy around the age of 17 with smooth pure black hair with sapphire blue highlights on his bangs; he had on a midnight blue sleeveless shirt with a big silver 'X' on it, pure black shorts, and black & blue knee high boots with a white 'X' in the middle of it. Masochist stared at the boy as he opened his dark sapphire blue eyes and looked around**: **_**VANITY**_

"Vanity…has…finally been reawakened." Masochist uttered in astonishment

During her awe induced stupor Masochist failed to noticed a huge machine in the air. Floating behind her was a giant green, red, and yellow mechanical walker; it was armed with a mounted machine gun, machine guns on it shoulders and a laser cannon right under the machine guns. Within the cockpit a GUN military soldier was gazing down on Masochist

"Sir, this is B-3x Hot Shot intruder has been confirmed and located in the chambers were top secret weapon Vanity is being secured. Ready to attack and neutralized." The soldier said through his radio

"_Copy that Hot Shot, you may proceed"_

"Understood sir" the GUN soldier stopped mid-sentence and almost did a double take when he noticed Vanity "Sir, the top secret weapon Vanity…he's been awakened."

"_WHAT! Detain him at all cost, we cannot allow Vanity to leave this base!"_

"Understood"

-X-

"WHOA!"

Yusei with his eyes widening in shocked saw three homing missile that seemed too appeared out of nowhere and homed in on him, he managed to get off his runner and dive out of the way at the unfortunate expense of his runner. Yusei stared at the flaming pile of debris that was his runner before a loud ship horn broke him out of his stupor; he turned to see the GUN naval coming towards the shoreline. All the ships cannon were aimed at him as the commander started to speak on the loud speaker

"Yusei Fudo" he spoke gaining the satellite resident's attention "Get on your knees and put your hands in the air. You are hereby under arrest by the authority of the Multi-National Naval Military GUN."

Yusei eyes dilated at what he just heard "ARREST?!"

End of Chapter

**Me: Well I feel that this is pretty good way to start this off**

**Yusei: Uhh…why am I getting arrested…and by the military if I may add?**

**Me: Don't worry Yusei all will be revealed in Chapter 2**

**Yusei: Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it? -_-**

**Me: Because you're probably not going to ^_^**

**Yusei: **_***Sigh***_

**Me: Anyway my faithful readers please feel free to leave a comment/review, until next time. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: High-Speed Pursuit

-GUN Military Base: Prison Island- 21:42-

Before Masochist could do anything else she began to hear faint sounds of humming right behind her, turning around she stared at the mechanical walker Hot Shot in shock and worry while the soldier inside the cockpit glared down at her and aimed the machine gun directly at her. Tightening her fist in huge frustration Masochist glared back at the combat machine while gritting her teeth at the situation _'NO! This cannot be happening; not when I have him right in front of me.'_

Masochist was so focus on the soldier she failed to notice a second pair of eyes staring at her from behind her

"You there" the soldier called out "Put your hands in the air and step away from the capsule or else I will open fire."

Masochist begrudgingly put her hands up barely past her head while mentally snorting _'That's obviously a lie; the moment I'm away from the capsule and you're sure your little 'Weapon' is out of harm's way. You'll unleash a horde of bullets on me.'_

Though before she could even take a step forward a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. Despite where she was and the situation she was in, Masochist let out an 'Eep' before being teleported away from the area leaving the soldier dumbfounded

"What the…Where'd she go?!"

On high ground from where Hot Shot was, Masochist had found herself being carried bridal style by none other than Vanity himself "Are you alright?" he asked his tone soft

"I…uh…you…you're" she stuttered unsure of what to say

Vanity on the other hand grinned "My Name is Vanity" he introduced as he set her down, he took one of her hands tenderly making her blush at the gesture "And since you were so kind as to release me…my mistress."

He looked over his shoulder and over the ledge down to where the soldier was piloting Hot Shot around in a vain attempt to find where Masochist had gone "I shall help you with your current problem."

He jumped over the ledge towards the ground landing gracefully in front of the machine; the soldier had a surprised look on his face which quickly changed into a sneer while Vanity folded his arms and stared at Hot Shot un-impressed by its supposed intimidation

"Vanity…I'm giving you one order and one order only: return to your capsule peacefully or I will shoot." The soldier ordered

Vanity merely raised an eyebrow as he started walking to the combat walker slowly. The soldier made the droid take a step back unconsciously; with each step Vanity took the soldier's hand started twitching at the controls

"Stop where you are." He warned

Vanity took one more step

"I'm warning you"

He took another step

"THAT'S IT!"

The soldier opened fire on Vanity with his machine gun; instead of moving to avoid getting hit Vanity merely smirked as the stream of bullets came towards him. After half a minute of firing which caused a huge dust cloud to kick up the soldier ceased fire and looked hoping to see a bloody bullet hole filled corpse; what he saw filled him with dread and fear. As the dust cleared it showed Vanity perfectly fine as a bright blue barrier appeared around him. The barrier disappeared and Vanity started towards Hot Shot again his head hung low, his left hand was in his pocket while his whole right was engulfed in a sapphire blue and black fire. When he stopped walking Vanity raised his head revealing a new added feature; appearing on his face was glowing blue tattoo that went around his right eye (A/N: When you think of the tattoo picture Paradox's tattoo without the line going over his eyebrow.). Vanity raised his fire engulfed hand at Hot Shot and before anyone could blink, a huge torrent fire blast was sent towards Hot Shot. Masochist could only stare in shock and amazement as the military combat machine was mercilessly destroyed.

-X-

"A-Amazing…in-in just…one…attack he…" she couldn't even find the words to describe what just happened

Vanity looked back up to where Masochist was and jumped towards her startling her a little; he got on one knee and looked at Masochist at an eye level "I take it you're all right?" he asked in a low voice

"I-I'm fine" she started "Vanity destroying that robot was…amazing. I have never seen that much display of raw power in my life. You really ARE the military's top secret weapon."

"I'm glad that you are please mistress. . . I'm sorry I didn't inquire about your name."

Masochist blinked "Oh um…My name is Masochist for one, and two Vanity, I'm not your mistress; if anything…you are my master."

This was Vanity's turn to blink at Masochist blankly "Excuse me?"

"That's right Vanity-Sama I, Masochist am your most loyal and trusted servant. For as far back as I can remember it has been my duty to serve and protect you." Masochist started to bear a somber look as she ran a hand through the side of her hair "I…don't fully know what happened that got us separated in the past, just that I had a feeling you were in trouble and I had to find you; so I had the last six years looking for any clues that might lead to you."

Had Masochist been close attention she would have caught Vanity's brief dark look while she was talking

"But at long last I finally found you."

"I see…" Vanity mused as he offered a hand to help Masochist up "Well, first off let's get one thing straight…I'm not your master and you're not my servant. I would never see anyone as a lesser person or being from myself; we're all the same person. Let's get that cleared up right here and now."

Masochist nodded and smiled warmly at his way of beliefs, but somewhat couldn't help but feel disappointed by it. Vanity sighed and started to walk past Masochist making her turn her head to look at him "But…if you truly feel that this is what you must do then…" He looked back and grinned "I won't stop you and gladly accept your service."

Masochist beamed "Hai, thank you"

"Now then if you're willing let's get down to business."

Masochist arched an eyebrow and gave a quizzical look "Uh…business?"

"You know that Chaos Emerald you used to free me?" Vanity asked earning him a nod "I want you to take that, and -if you can- find and bring more Chaos Emerald."

Vanity started to walk away when Masochist called out to him "Wait, why do you need them?"

Vanity stopped walking and looked back to Masochist "All will be explained soon enough, until then I'll leave you with this so you'll where to find me."

A little blue flame appear on his fingertips and Vanity aimed and shot the fire dart at Masochist's head causing her to reel back slightly; her fingers barely touched her forehead as she looked back at Vanity who was just wearing a neutral expression on his face

"I'll be waiting for you, in the central control room...on the _**SPACE COLONY ARK**_."

And with that said Vanity continued to walk away, leaving a stupefied Masochist standing all alone as she rubbed her forehead

"Ark…" she whispered

_-A few days had passed since that incident; we now go back to our present time with Yusei and his current situation-_

-New Domino City: 14:37-

High in the sky above New Domino a GUN transport helicopter was flying away from the city; inside the copter were the soldiers and their newly acquire captive…Yusei Fudo. As the soldiers were communicating with GUN troops over the radio or conversing among one another the ever silent Satellite resident stared at his handcuffed wrist as he thought over how the whole thing came to this

_-Flashback-_

"_ARREST" Yusei shouted incredulously "On what charge? I haven't done anything in my life that would warrant me getting arrested; and by the military no less."_

"_Don't play dumb" The GUN Commanded said sardonically "You're a dangerous experiment with charges that are enough to have you arrested if not killed off YUSEI." He spat mockingly "Or should we say Vanity?"_

'_**Vanity…Who's Vanity and why are they calling me that name?" **__Yusei thought before speaking up "What kind of charges do you have against me?"_

"_Like you don't know" the Commander laughed "Fine I'll tell you: Breaking out of our military base, laying waste to all our soldiers and security droids, even going as far as to killing one of our high ranking officers during you're escape."_

_The more Yusei heard these charges the more shock and stupefied he was by it "Wha- I-I never any of those things!" he shouted_

"_Hmph, so you say"_

"_I'm telling you the truth; I would never break into any military base much less break out of one or attack any naval soldiers, and I most certainly had __**NEVER **__commit __**ANY **__type of murder in my life!" Yusei practically shouted_

_The Commander scoffed "Deny it all you want Vanity; the incriminating evident we have is stacked highly against you. Playing innocence is not going to help you here, now you can either come quietly or…"_

_The Commander snapping his fingers caused GUN soldiers to drop from the sky via transport helicopters that had appeared. Yusei looked around in shocked when coming to the realization that he was now surrounded_

"…_You can try and fight and make this a lot grueling for you. Either way the results will be the same."_

_Yusei weighing his options looked around trying to see how he could go about this, but at every turn he saw a soldier grunt with their guns at the ready while each of them bearing the same serious expression that showed they weren't fooling around. Seeing no way out Yusei sighed as he came with the most sensible decisions available_

_He raised both his arms in the air and with a defeated look "I…surrender"_

_-Flashback End-_

Yusei was brought out of his thoughts when one of the GUN soldier that he sat in between slapped his hands on his shoulder and sat next to him "Soo…Vanity" he started in a surprisingly cheery voice "That was pretty unexpected of you to surrender like that, it really caught most of us off guard."

Yusei remained silent and continued having his head lowered; seeing that Yusei or Vanity in his mind wasn't going to respond, the soldier continued "To be honest some of us were actually expecting you to run off, or start a fight and make it a lot more hectic for us. What with how you acted and the trouble you put us through a few days ago."

Yusei head snapped up slightly towards that bit of information _'A few days back, so that's when it happened?'_

"But hey, with you surrendering it makes it a lot easier for us in the end."

"Yeah well, my foster mother always told me that: when you're in tough situation, it's always better to quit while you're ahead." Yusei finally spoke

"Wow, that's pretty good advice to live by." The guards replied completely missing the somewhat strangeness of Vanity (Yusei) having a foster mother in just a few days

Yusei started grinning "She also told me to always have patience." He raised his head and lifted his arms "Because good things come…" his handcuffs snapped off "…to those who wait."

As the handcuffs dropped to the ground time seem to move slowly for the soldiers as Yusei jumped from his seat and lashed out at the guards. He rushed towards the first two grabbing their legs forcing them to trip and fall to the ground; stomping on their heads knocking them out Yusei then lunged at the guards who were still in their seats unable to react in time as Yusei grabbed their heads and slammed them against the wall rendering them unconscious. Yusei heard clicking sounds behind him and he turned to see four more soldiers now aiming their machine guns at him; Yusei quickly jumped over their heads and landed behind them while doing a perfect handstand. Doing a perfect side split, Yusei -still doing a handstand- started spinning around executing a 360 sweep spin kick knocking them away and against the walls of the helicopter. Yusei looked around to see all of guard soldier effectively knocked out; he didn't get a chance to rest as the co-pilot looked out to see what all the commotion was.

"What is going on out here- What in the world!" he shouted shocked at the sight

'_Uh oh' _Yusei thought, acting fast he ran to the helicopter doors and donkey kicked it sending him out of the copter and hurdling towards the ground had he not grabbed the bottom of the stand

"Freeze!" the co-pilot shouted as he got out of his seat taking out his holstered gun, he got to the open side of the helicopter and pointed his gun at Yusei "Stop what you're doing right now."

Yusei gave the pilot a hard look before gazing towards the ground; taking a deep breath he let go of the helicopter falling down a bridge that was conveniently underneath him. Landing on the giant steel cable supporting the bridge, Yusei immediately started to grind down all the way to the road; upon landing he started running towards the city. The GUN soldier saw their target fleeing away and immediately took action in pursuing after him; locking onto him the co-piloting fired the mounted machine gun turret and opened fire on Yusei. Yusei somehow manage to dodge the bullets without looking back, he ran throughout the street weaving through people and traffic. Thinking quickly Yusei ducked into an alleyway and hid in behind one of the garbage dumpster

"This is getting out of hand." He mused to himself catching his breath "If I don't stop this or get somewhere away from the city, people are going get hurt maybe killed."

Hearing blades whirling Yusei looked up to see the GUN helicopter pass by over the rooftops

"_*Sigh* _Okay I think the coast is clear." Yusei slowly walked out of the alleyway and looked at the helicopter fly away "At least it can't get any-"

Yusei was cut off by the searing pain on his back after he was blind-sided from behind. He skidded across the asphalt and slammed into the back of a car. He groaned as the car alarmed blared loudly throughout the street

"Worse…" Yusei grunted picking himself up from the ground only to find himself surrounded by several GUN security drones "Robots..._*Sigh*_…great."

-Desert: 18:57-

Masochist flew through the cool night of the desert; she glided barely above the hot sand that was beneath her completely exhausted of her trip. Ever since breaking Vanity out of prison she had been constantly chased by the military for three whole days, every time she seemed to get away from them they somehow to catch up with her even quicker. Unable to fly anymore Masochist crashed down onto one of the sand dunes rolling all the way to the bottom; unable to muster up the energy to even swear she force herself into a sitting position and practically ripped her shoes off her feet. At this point she had she could take, she just wanted to go home, get out of the hot sand, and take a nice relaxing bath. Pissed off much, you bet your ass she was.

After trudging through the blazing sand for about half an hour, Masochist finally made it back to base. Her base was deep inside a pyramid, the perfect hiding spot from the military. Masochist walked inside was immediately greeted by the nice cool air of her base, courtesy of her auto industrial size air conditioner. She made her way to the bathroom stripping down along the way; she slipped into her queen size bathtub sighing contently as the hot water soaked her tense body. Masochist submerged herself into the water before rising slowly back to the surface. She let out a sigh while staring at the ceiling deep in thought

"He said to bring the Chaos Emerald up to the Space Colony Ark." She muttered "I don't mind doing it; I just wished he'd explain it to me a little bit better before he left."

Masochist reached out and grabbed a remote right next to her; pressing a button the wall started opening vertically revealing a giant plasma screen TV. She turned it on before sinking into the tub again; the show that was playing was cut off by a news reporter

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring this important newsflash; there has been a break at the Federal Reserve Bank today." _The reported stated _"Mysteriously the only thing that was stolen was this weird shaped gem."_

Masochist opened an eyelid to see the gem and nearly shot out of the tub with owl eyes recognizing what was "The Chaos Emerald!"

"_According to the eye witnesses at the scene, the thief was this mysterious marked kid. The suspect was last seen off the edge of New Domino fleeing the scene destroying the reserve's guard robots in his path."_

The report flashed a picture of Vanity on the top of a bridge gazing down at everyone smirking. Masochist leaned back at her tub and gave a small chuckle

"Looks like Vanity-Sama is starting to get busy."

-Domino Bridge-

Looking down at the bunch of police cars stopping frantically on the road of the bridge, Vanity lowered his eyelids and smiled in amusement as he watched all the officers run barking orders on preparing to apprehend him

"How Pathetic…" He mused lowly as he slowly closed his eyes

"_Find them before they escape!"_

_Flashback:_

"_Vanity, keep moving"_

_A young frantic looking Vanity was been being viciously pulled by a light skinned woman wearing a scientist coat looked to be in her mid-30s, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Vanity feared filled eyes were starting to brim with tears; his lungs were pounding and his legs were hurting he had no idea what was happening._

_-Scene Change-_

_***Gunshot***_

"_ORIHIME"_

_The dark haired woman known as Orihime was leaning against a control panel, her breathing was starting to become ragged and her eyelids gradually became heavier. She looked at Vanity giving a weak smile to him_

"_Vanity…promise me…that…you'll live on…you have to."_

"_MOM" Vanity cried out_

"_I beg you…please do it…for me… so that all the people…on the…planet..."_

_Orihime dropped to her knees unable to stand anymore_

"_NO MOM!" Vanity screamed tears streaming down his eyes_

_Orihime looked at Vanity one last time a smile still on her face "I'm…sorry all this…happened…goodbye my son."_

_Flashback End_

"Don't worry mom I remember the promise I made to you." Vanity uttered lowly shadowing his eyes; he jumped off the top of the bridge and dive bombed towards the police at the bottom. He punched the hood of a police car full force causing the damage car to erupt in a huge fiery explosion sending everybody back. All the conscious and able police men struggled to stand as they look at the huge smoke cloud. Within the smokescreen a pair of dark blue demonic eyes glowed brightly.

"_For the people of Earth, I promise them…"_

Vanity walked out of the fiery smoke his eyes hardened "Revenge!"

-X-

Looking through a huge window inside a mansion was a teenage girl who looked to be seventeen. She had vibrant rose colored hair and amber colored feline shaped eyes; she was currently wearing a royal purple color robe. Gazing out the teenage stared out towards the city bearing a worried expression: _**AKIZA IZINSKI**_

"Akiza"

Akiza looked backed to see a matured woman with the same color hair and red eyes wearing a tan casual dress "Yes mom?"

Setsuko Izinski looked at her daughter a concerned look written all over her face "Are you sweetheart, you've been real quiet all evening. Your father and I are worried."

Akiza wordlessly stared back out the window for a moment for replying "I-I'm fine mom, I just feel that something's gonna be happening soon, something bad."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing Akiza." Setsuko tried to assure her daughter "Besides even if you're right, what could happen in New Domino City?"

'_More than I'm scared to admit mom.' _Akiza thought _'I just hope for your sake that I'm wrong about this."_

-Near the Kaiba Dome: 19:34-

Yusei grunted as he forced himself against a wall in an alleyway having managed to evade the military long enough to get away; he wiped the thin line of blood that trickled down the side his mouth before spitting out the rest. The afternoon had been utter hell for Yusei, to put into short simple terms; he had been fighting security drones and GUN soldiers endlessly for the last five hours; and while he manage to do well in fending them off, they had managed to quite a number on him as well. Yusei was now bruised and cut his clothes were torn in different places and he was nearing the brink of exhaustion. He slowly peeked out the alleyway and looked to see if anyone had caught up to him. Seeing no one Yusei noticed that he had ran all the way to the Kaiba Dome; thinking it's the perfect place to hide out and rest for a bit, Yusei took a deep breath and quickly made a beeline dash for the dome.

Running through the vacant entrance Yusei kept running till he found himself in the middle of the Dome's arena. Yusei took this time to catch his breath

"Okay…now that I'm here I can probably hide out here quietly so that they can't-huh?"

Yusei turned around and gazed up a tall pole; a bright flash of light for blinded him for a moment and instantly it revealed none other than Vanity. While Yusei was shocked at who had appeared he was shocked by an even bigger revelation

'_T-That's Vanity!' _Yusei mentally screamed incredulously _'I can't believe it, he-he looks just like me!'_

Meanwhile Vanity was standing on the pole smirking, one hand in his pocket the other playing with his bangs "Foolish humans" he mocked amusingly "Challenging a force they cannot even hope to comprehend."

Vanity finally took notice of Yusei and slowly arched an eyebrow _'Well what do we have here?'_

The two super-powered teens looked at each other like the calm before the storm. Whatever events that would happen between these two was about to unfurl and take place.

End of Chapter

**Me: Well Chapter 2 is up and running**

**Yusei: …So I go from arrested felon to a runaway fugitive…Do you hate me or something?**

**Me: What No, if anything Yusei you're my favorite 5D character**

**Yusei: **_***Rolls Eyes* **_**Uh-huh sure, you have a real funny way of showing it.**

**Me: Anyway while I deal sir grumpy I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until then**

_**See you next time ^.^**_


End file.
